¿Como decirle?
by Brain Gamer
Summary: Taliyah sabía que tener a Ahri como recadera fue un error. Bueno, al menos cumplió la tarea de decirle a Ekko que se encontraría con ella en el parque de Valoran; ahora si debía tener agallas para invitarlo al cine. O de al menos, hablarle en persona…
1. Será algún día

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games**_

* * *

 **Será algún día**

* * *

 _Esta hecho. Hoy, ambos tortolitos se encontrarán en el puente del parque a las 5pm. Diviértanse, y promete decirle a mami, si es que la noche termino en besitos. Bye! ;)_

 _Ahri_

Taliyah se cubría el rostro avergonzada con una mano mientras la otra amenazaba con arrojar su teléfono al agua. Aunque por la forma en la que lo presionaba, parecía que iría a hacerlo estallar.

Al final no hizo nada. Simplemente se dejó caer en el barandal de madera lanzando un pesado suspiro intentando disipar así el calor de su cabeza.

\- No puedo creer que se lo haya dicho... - susurro, deslizando su mano a su bolsillo golpeando ligeramente aquellos dos pedazos de papel impreso – y que vaya a venir aquí... ush!

Ahora se frotaba los cabellos alborotándolos, tratando de asumir lo que en minutos habría de pasar.

Eran las 4:43 en punto y Taliyah empezaba a recordar todo lo errores que habían sucedido tres días atrás.

Si, fue un completo error.

El hecho de que la muchacha más irresponsable del salón le haya pedido su cuaderno de apuntes esa tarde en que estaba distraída fue un error.

Olvidar que era esa misma libreta donde escribía sus poemas secretos a las rocas, fue un error.

Descuidar el detalle de que eran en las últimas páginas en donde escribió aquella embarazosa declaración hacia el chico más listo del salón y entregárselo tan tranquila a aquella petición, fue un error.

Al día siguiente cuando la señorita maquillaje le devolvió su cuaderno, Taliyah estampo su rostro en el pupitre al leer la frase " _un secreto tan hermoso, no se debe guardar"_ encontrándose también con un par de boletos para una curiosa película de superhéroes.

¿Cómo esa chica podía sacarse tiempo para cosas así y no para sus estudios?

No importaba. Pero aún le intrigaba el tipo de mensaje que le había mandado a Ekko para que se encontrara con ella. Y le sorprendía más el hecho de que hubiera aceptado. Aunque claro... era Ahri quien se lo pedía, y ningún varón nunca se había resistido a una petición de ella.

Ekko habría accedido por eso ¿Verdad?

No. Él era un muchacho diferente. Taliyah estaba segura que él miraba a los ojos en lugar de los pechos en las conversaciones. Que era una persona respetuosa quien siempre ayudaba a los demás en los proyectos de clase. Sabía que siempre caminaba del instituto a su casa para no gastar en transporte. Que tenía una exagerada afición con los comics y películas relacionadas a los viajes en el tiempo.

\- Ekko... - dijo susurrando su nombre.

Si... el era un chico diferente. Y por eso le gustaba.

Su corazón latía más fuerte al armar sus facciones en su mente. Aunque por poco sale de su pecho por encontrarse con una sombra que la cubrió por un instante.

El globo de goma de mascar exploto, generando el característico sonido de _pock_. La joven de coletas y cabello azul le miraba con unos inquietantes y aburridos orbes violáceos, mientras se sentaba en el barandal.

Taliyah observo a Jinx nerviosa, intentando encontrar alguna explicación de porque le miraba así.

\- H-hola?

\- _pock_ – exploto nuevamente otro globo de chicle – estas apoyada en mi lugar.

\- Ah-h lo siento – contesto, levantándose de golpe.

Jinx se deslizo hasta acomodarse en "ese" sitio. Luego relajó su cuerpo apoyándose con sus manos y lanzando un suspiro a la vez que sacaba un nuevo sobre de Bubble-Zac y se lo metía a la boca.

Algo incomoda, Taliyah se apoyó unos centímetros a su lado, aun con la incógnita de saber que hacia ahí.

\- Y este es tu lugar favorito porque...

Sin ninguna palabra más, Jinx escupió el chicle que tenía en la boca, este formó un arco en el aire cayendo directamente en una pareja que compartía un barco con forma de cisne. Más certeramente en el cabello de la chica.

Su acompañante se levantó colérico dispuesto a gritar a quien hizo tal broma. Pero gracias a ese movimiento el barco tambaleo, generando tanto movimiento que lo hizo caer de lleno en el agua.

\- Jajajaja - grito Jinx - ¡Por eso!

Taliyah se sintió culpable de repente y escondió su rostro detrás del barandal. ¿Cómo podía ser esa chica tan... tan... impulsiva? Además, ¿No sentía culpa por lo que acababa de hacer?

Aunque luego del instante en que se asomo a ver nuevamente al mojado muchacho, se le contagio parte de la risa de Jinx. Debió admitir que verlo intentando nadar y siendo ayudado por quien seria su novia, era muy gracioso de ver.

El viento soplo con sutileza, haciendo bailar las coletas azules en el aire. Taliyah observo su belleza al sol, su tez blanquecina y su extrema y a la vez atractiva delgadez. Sumado a eso, su actitud juguetona y distraída le hacían alguien con quien cualquier chico quisiera salir a divertirse.

En cambio, ella... aún tenía puesto el uniforme sin modificaciones. La falda larga a cuadros que le llegaba al nivel de las rodillas, la blusa bien cerrada con el corbatín y el suéter reglamentario. Sin aretes como dictaba el instituto; adornando únicamente su cabello con una cinta de color verde.

Y eso que el Valoran Institute era un colegio bastante tolerante con respecto al uniforme. Al parecer la única que seguía esa regla era ella.

Tal vez esa era la razón de que fuera tan impopular en clase. Era la última en elegir en las tareas de grupo, Siempre fue de quien se olvidaban en las listas o consejos de profesores, era quien se quedaba en las bancas en la clase de deporte dado que nunca la escogían en ningún equipo. Prácticamente era casi una chica invisible...

En ocasiones así le gustaría ser como Jinx. Tan libre de decir lo que pensara, tan libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Demasiado metida en su mundo como para pararse a pensar en los comentarios ajenos o siquiera en los sentimientos de los demás.

Por su mente surcó la idea de que posiblemente los rumores acerca de que Ekko estaba enamorado de Jinx estaban en lo correcto y bien fundamentadas.

Taliyah suspiro con frustración apoyando su mentón en la madera en que estaba. Mirando de reojo a quien seria su rumorada rival amorosa, asumiendo que frente a ella no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad.

\- Pareces preocupada – soltó de repente.

La joven de cabellos cafés, cerró los ojos con pesadez. Preguntándose si seria correcto responder.

\- Lo estoy – dijo en un murmullo, sorprendida de su repentina sinceridad – creo que me metí en un gran problema…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Me encanta escuchar los problemas de la gente! – grito Jinx, quien por su tono parecía como si estuviera fingiendo preocupación. Seguidamente palmeo el barandal indicándole a la confundida Taliyah que se acomodara a su lado.

Luego de unos parpadeos incrédulos, Taliyah se dispuso a subir con ligera dificultad, regañándose a sí misma el hacerle caso a una chica loca.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con bombas? – declaro con entusiasmo mordiéndose las uñas - ¿¡Son fuegos artificiales!? ¿Hiciste estallar algo verdad?

\- Jeje no… – dijo rascándose la nuca algo inquieta – Es… algo diferente.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia el remache de su suéter. Subieron delicadamente hasta su gastada bufanda, inhalando un poco del aroma de su antiguo portador.

\- ¿Alguna vez… has sentido que tu corazón se detiene? – susurro, sin importarle si Jinx le oyera o no – ¿Esa sensación de que estas boca arriba y la sangre sube a la cabeza cada vez que vez a alguien? ¿La extraña corriente eléctrica que surca la espalda para quedarse en la nuca y nunca más bajar? ¿O tener un vacío enorme en el estómago cada vez que lo vez alejarse…? Jeje… eso es lo que me pasa cada vez que lo veo.

\- _pock._

\- Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a hablarle, porque temo hacer el ridículo como tantas otras veces – exhalo con una risilla irónica – Aunque parece que es la única forma de acercarme a él.

Recordó lo que paso en sus antiguos intentos de entablar conversación. El tropiezo que tuvo con el pastelillo que le compro como compensación por ayudarla en la excursión de Freljord. Cuando olvido a propósito sus apuntes de filosofía, deseando pedírselos a él; olvidando que Ekko tenía tres días de permiso. Y también la ocasión en que ingreso al club de ciencia sin saber nada del tema.

\- A veces quisiera ser como tú. Como Ahri, Katarina o Lux. Chicas tan divertidas, misteriosas y alegres que le agradan a todo el mundo. Creo que así y con esa confianza, al menos podría hablarle sin tartamudear.

\- _pock_ – exploto otro globo de chicle. Jinx le escuchaba con los ojos casi cerrados ya que algo así le provocaba sueño. Aunque por alguna razón apoyo su mano en el hombro de Taliyah a modo de consuelo.

\- Y ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando esto… – dijo lanzando una sonrisa pesimista – Jeje tu eres Jinx, y en tu mente solo circundan las ideas de disparos y explosiones, y sé que tú nunca me podrías a ayud-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh.

Taliyah sintió una suave fuerza empujándola de su hombro. Minúscula. Pero lo suficiente para hacerla resbalar del barandal. Sin oportunidad para aferrarse de algo, la joven cayó al agua con un sorprendido grito al tocar el líquido bajo ella.

Con los oídos llenos y los ojos cerrados escuchaba las maniacas risotadas de Jinx alejarse desde arriba, mientras ella daba brazadas intentando recordar las clases de natación sin resultado alguno. Con todas sus fuerzas maldecía a Jinx dentro de su cabeza.

En lo que parecían los segundos más largos de su vida, Taliyah escucho un chapoteo cerca de ella, y un segundo después sintió un alivio al aferrarse de lo que parecía un delfín en el agua, quien la llevaba a la orilla.

La espesura del césped le reconforto; abrazo la tierra como nunca lo hizo, tosiendo unas cuantas bocanadas de agua, para luego, abrir los ojos sorprendida de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Ufff eso fue intenso ¿Estas bien?

La silueta era difuminada; pero con rapidez supo que el cabello albino, la tez morena y aquel par de enormes auriculares solo le podían pertenecer a una sola persona.

\- _cof cof_ A-algo… - dijo a la vez que se sentaba y acomodaba sus mojadas prendas.

\- Mmh – sonrió con la nariz – no sabía que te gustaba darles de comer a los patos tan de cerca.

\- ¡N-no! Es solo… ¡Jinx! Ella… no… yo… los patos… nadar… emmm… quería invit-… ¡Hay no!

Inspecciono sus bolsillos con temor; la ropa húmeda empezaba a calentarse por el sol, pero aun sentía el frio pasar por entre la tela. Al final la preocupada cara cambio a una de tristeza, sacando los empapados boletos cuya tinta empezaba a desaparecer.

\- Hay no… – los miro con culpa pero escondiendo los retazos de papel ahora que la atención de Ekko estaba en estrujar el agua de su ropa. Con sutileza los devolvió a su bolsillo a la vez que se abrazaba de sus rodillas – Ughhh…

\- Tenía pensado lavar esta ropa el fin de semana, pero creo que se adelan-

\- ¿Por qué viniste? – susurro Taliyah, observando melancólicamente al frente del parque, donde unas parejas platicaban con alegría.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Ahri te dijo algo? – susurro aun escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos.

\- Emmmm pues… – musito Ekko frotándose la cabeza con duda – Solo me dijo que algo extraordinario pasaría. No tengo idea de porque dijo eso, solo que tenía que estar aquí a las 5 pm. Creo que es una especie de adivina o algo así, porque fue una gran casualidad que te haya encontrado, y vaya que estuve aquí porque si no te hubiera sacado de ahí…

Taliyah lo miro sorprendida. En su pecho se escuchaba el fuerte retumbe de sus latidos, recordándole que tenía razón en sus anteriores suposiciones.

" _Algo extraordinario pasaría"_ se repitió a sí misma con ironía. En realidad todo fue un desastre. Los boletos estaban desechos, estaba mojada hasta los huesos y había hecho el ridículo frente al chico que le gustaba una vez más. Esto no era nada _extraordinario._

\- ¿Te apetece comer algo?

La frase le saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos, luego dirigió la vista hacia él en una mezcla de sorpresa y timidez.

\- Estamos empapados; creo que lo mejor es esperar a que seque mientras comemos algún helado o algo. Así compenso mi intromisión de tu tarde con los patos jeje. ¿Te parece bien?

Aun incrédula ante tal invitación, Taliyah solo miro como la mano de Ekko apuntaba hacia ella.

Una ligera mueca de felicidad adorno sus labios, tomo la palma que la ayudo a levantarse y camino al lado del muchacho que le había salvado nuevamente.

Tal vez era la razón de que tenía toda la cabeza mojada, o tal vez su tibieza enfriaba su cabeza; pero en esta ocasión aquellos nervios que la consumían cada vez que intentaba hablarle desaparecieron poco a poco en el lapso de esa tarde. Algún día se lo diría todo.

Puede que Ahri tuviera razón al decir que _"Algo extraordinario pasaría"_

* * *

 **Tenía la alegría de haber iniciado esto hace tiempo, y dado que hay muy pocas historias donde aparecia Tali, se me ocurrió escribir esto, en fechas muy cercanas a San Valentin. (Con esto queda claro que tengo muchos fics en borrador y bastantes sin terminar)**

 **Ambientada en un AU.**

 **PD: Nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	2. Podría ser hoy

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games**_

* * *

 **Podría ser hoy**

* * *

El vestido amarillo que portaba le ponía un poco incomoda. A su parecer, apretaba en lugares donde no debía apretar, y era holgado en lugares donde no debía ser holgado.

Literalmente se vio obligada a usarlo dado que era un obsequio de la persona que empezó todo esto.

A Ahri no le bastaba con ser entrometida, sino que también involucraba en sus labores de _cupido_ a otras personas.

Si, la discreta Soraka ahora también estaba metida en el asunto. Pero esto fue mas porque su poderosa familia, poseía buena parte de las acciones de cierto parque de diversiones, cobrando en el proceso, el antiguo favor de unirla con aquel muchacho del club de arquería.

Taliyah saco su teléfono para observar la hora. Ya pasaban 33 minutos, y Ekko aún no llegaba.

Habían confirmado aquella reunión hace cuatro días y ahora no se aparecía por ningún lado…

Bajo su cabeza con tristeza. "Será que lo habrá olvidado?" "Tal vez le insistí demasiado hasta cansarlo". "Hay no. Entonces fue culpa mía..."

Presiono su bolso con suavidad, dando un suspiro frustrado y bajando la cabeza con solemnidad. Si. Esa era la razón. ¿Verdad?

Tal vez por eso es que él había optado por no salir del laboratorio y fingir estar dormido en clase esos últimos días.

Una sonrisa resignada adorno sus labios y, con unos pasos tambaleantes debido a la incomodidad de las zapatillas, se dirigía a la salida del lugar.

Concentrada en caminar a su casa y con una mirada distraída, un fuerte sonido de un claxon y goma raspando el asfalto llamo su atención a la distancia.

\- !Oye fíjate por donde andas muchacho! - grito el conductor de un taxi.

\- ¡Lo siento!

Su típico cabello albino ondeaba al aire gracias a la carrera que daba en dirección a ella.

\- Oh vaya. Si alguien te recomienda un atajo, nunca le hagas caso – dijo Ekko con dificultad, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y reponiendo su falta de aire. Juntando las manos en un gracioso signo de súplica aun con la cabeza baja – Siento mucho la tardanza.

\- ¡¿Eh!? - dijo aun confundida Taliyah. Asimilando la situación sacó de su bolso un pañuelo de papel y froto la frente de Ekko quitándole el sudor mientras él elevaba la vista - Emmm no tienes que preocuparte. Yo también acabo de llegar.

Al darse cuenta de que tenía el rostro entre sus manos y también que los ojos de Ekko habian chocado con los suyos, Taliyah aparto la mirada dando unos pequeños pasitos nerviosos a la puerta principal.

\- ¿E-emmm te parece si entramos?

.

No podia evitar desviar la vista constantemente ni presionar con mas fuerza la tela de su vestido que bailaba con la brisa.

Desde que entraron al parque entendio que olvidó el pequeño detalle de estar en plena temporada de San Valentin. Y por esta razon, todo estaba adornado de colores rojos y rosas, y por supuesto, repleto de parejas enamoradas.

Tener a Ekko tan cerca de su hombro - al cual rozaba constantemente por un extraño bamboleo al caminar - le incitaba a replicar lo que veia en aquellos duos amorosos; sabia que seria incorrecto si lo tomaba del brazo.

\- ¿Alcanzaste ayer?

Taliyah se sorprendió por la pregunta, contestándole solo con unos confundidos parpadeos.

\- Huiste como loca luego de clases. Supongo que tendrías algo muy importante que hacer.

\- Emmm… – claro que no podía decirle. No, no debía compartir esa información. Ni pensar en que diría Ekko si supiera que casi escapa de clases para asistir al nacimiento de los mininos de Aery – Leona me dijo que tenía una emergencia en su casa.

\- Oh, entonces es por eso que no asistió a clases.

\- Si… también por eso… - mintió, pues no sabía si esa era la razón.

\- Tampoco vi a Diana aparecerse; agh, me dejo solo en la exposición de biología.

Una pequeña chispa parpadeó en la mente de Taliyah, intentando encajar estos hechos que no tenían relación alguna.

\- Tu crees que ambas se enoj – auch!

Un repentino empuje con un gigante oso de peluche cortó su deducción, haciéndole perder el equilibrio al aparecer huyendo de repente.

\- ¡Oye fíjate oso! - grito Ekko, sosteniéndola por los hombros – Tali, estas bien?

\- Si. Solo fue un golpecito y woo – grito esquivando a una niña que llevaba entre manos un enorme encendedor. Por puro impulso, Taliyah se refugió detrás de Ekko sosteniéndose a su vez de su brazo.

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Esa niña está loca!

Con ojos sorprendidos, ambos veían al de la pobre botarga correr por su vida.

\- Salvaje…

\- Muy de acuerdo – contestó Ekko, aunque finalizó dando una risa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Taliyah en una mezcla de risa contagiada y un ligero enojo por no entender de que se reía, agitando un poco su brazo como represalia.

\- No, solo que… se parece a Ezreal siendo perseguido por esa niña de primer año.

Taliyah resoplo una risa entendiendo completamente a que se refería. Ekko se contagió de ésta agravando poco a poco el sonido de las carcajadas.

En unos cuantos segundos ambos apenas podían mirarse sin romper en risas; Taliyah se tapaba la boca conteniendo las lagrimillas y Ekko los ojos, con una mueca de humor que no conseguía quitar.

El chiste ni siquiera era tan bueno…

Pero lo gracioso fue que Taliyah no dejó de sostenerlo del brazo.

.

Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que se podían hacer en tan solo dos horas.

Ganaron un pequeño monedero de un sapo bigotudo en el juego de los aros, una bolsa de dulces de las casillas purpura, donde una aburrida joven ni siquiera se esforzó en intentar adivinar sus nombres.

Aunque se vieron confundidos cuando un hombre que anunciaba un espectáculo en el centro y que pedía monedas a cambio de su acto en su sombrero de ala, desapareció en una llamarada de humo antes de incluso empezar a hacer sus trucos.

Subir a la montaña rusa fue gratificante, e incluso se podría decir que habían bajado menos estresados de ahí, pues gritar tan fuerte al sentir la fuerza centrípeta al agitarse en esas curvas no era nada natural.

Incluso para un chico.

Aun algo agitados acordaron descansar un momento mientras bebían un batido, en un lugar cercano.

\- … y lo curioso es que la caliza no está compuesta por solamente minerales, sino por foraminíferos, que fueron tan pequeños que su caparazón podría para por el ojo de una agu…

Ekko por poco se golpeó con la mesa, debido a que su mentón se había resbalado mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano y cerraba los ojos.

\- Ah, lo siento… – dijo adormilado – si… em… las calizas son sorprendentes y…

\- ¿Te estoy aburriendo verdad…? – Taliyah bajó la cabeza desanimada, entendiendo que a su ver, las rocas nunca fueron interesantes para los demás – Lo siento. Por alguna razón siempre termino hablando de esto. Te prometo que nunca ma-

\- ¡No! – le silenció – Quiero decir. El que tiene que disculparse soy yo. Uff perdón, tuve un pequeño dilema anoche. Mis vecinos hicieron una fiesta y el ruido nunca se detenía y… – se detuvo – emm los bajos potentes, las luces, y la llegada de la policía... Casi no pude dormir. Tali, en serio lo siento.

Taliyah presiono cada vez con más fuerza el vaso de cristal por cada palabra que salía de los labios del joven. La explicación a su actuar tan extraño, y peculiar distracción, habían sido resueltos dándole un profundo y refrescante alivio; pero también una culpabilidad inusitada que reemplazó su alegría.

\- Si estuviste cansado, entonces no debiste venir… – dijo, desviando la vista y forzando una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hey! Si me lo pediste tú, tenía que venir sin falta. Ah, ah, ah, sin peros. Ahora déjame terminar este Alist Bull para recobrar energías, ya que tu idea de la montaña rusa no le hizo mucho bien a mi garganta. ¿Sabes qué? Tengo la manera perfecta para compensar el hacerme gritar tanto. Ven.

Sin siquiera consultarle, le tomó de la muñeca y literalmente arrastro a la confusa Taliyah, hasta un lugar donde se empezaban a ver unas antorchas adornando un camino empedrado.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse al ver esa casa de color ploma, cubierta por raíces y ramas claramente falsas empezaba a aparecer, con un enorme cartel de "Familia Baker", dispuestas arriba.

\- ¡A-alto!

Taliyah se quedó estática en su sitio, mientras sentía como unos dedos fríos recorrían sus tobillos y una tenue electricidad se apoderaba de sus hombros, llenándola de un

\- Oh. Es por… es por el incidente del gimnasio ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió desviando la cabeza, intentando no recordar lo que había pasado hace ya meses.

\- Lo siento Tali, lo olvidé – Ekko paso la mano por su cabello claramente culpable – Que te parece si obviamos eso y-

\- ¡N-no! Creo que es… hora… de que empiece a superarlo.

Para cuando apenas se dio cuenta, sintió su mano envuelta por un calor reconfortante y al elevar la vista choco con esos determinados ojos castaños que la conquistaron, aunque adornadas también con unas ligeras ojeras.

\- Si gritas, lo haré contigo. Ya viste que soy muy bueno en eso.

Taliyah no contuvo su alegría y le brindó una sonrisa sincera; seguidamente presiono con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Ekko, mientras paso a paso se acercaban hacia esa "Casa de terror".

\- ¿Lista?

\- Si.

.

\- Gritas como niña.

\- Y tú rascas como un gato. ¿Por qué las chicas nunca se cortan las uñas?

Lo que a Taliyah siempre le pareció una pesadilla antes, esta vez le parecía ridículo e hilarante al mismo tiempo. Ekko aguanto la fuerza con que se aferraba de su brazo cada vez que un "fantasma" o un esqueleto malhecho aparecía, susurrando cómo funcionaban e incluso demostrando con un "¡Mira, se pueden ver los cables!", "Solo le colocaron una manta a un maniquí", "!Cuidado es un hacha voladora!". En todo el recorrido olvidó completamente a lo que alguna vez le tuvo miedo; reemplazando esos sentimientos solo por una contagiada risa y una conversación con su divertido acompañante.

\- Tenemos nuestros propios motivos Ekko. Tu inteligencia no alcanzaría a comprenderlo.

\- Entonces es mejor no preguntar.

Al salir de aquí sitio, sintió como si se hubiera librado un gigantesco peso de encima. Se sentía libre y sin remordimientos.

\- Jeje. Siempre tuve la curiosidad. ¿Porque te teñiste el cabello?

\- ¿Que dices? Es natural.

\- Nop. No lo es. Ya dime la verdad.

\- ¿No te detendrás hasta que te lo diga eh?

\- Je… nop.

\- Si prometes no reírte… Emm tengo canas, y esta era la única manera en que-

\- Jaja – Taliyah estalló en risa – Lo siento, creí que la explicación seria otra.

\- Vladimir es un albino de primera generación. Si no saliera a las clases de gimnasia a que le diera el sol, te juraría que es un vampiro.

El tenue color naranja que ya empezaba a teñir el cielo, bañó todo el lugar, saturando aún más los colores rojos de la gigantesca puerta del parque.

\- Ekko. Muchas gracias por haber venido.

\- Hey, alguna vez hay que salir del laboratorio ¿No?

\- Jeje, tienes razón – una brisa agito sus ropas llevándose consigo una ligera cadena de hojas que bamboleaban en la acera más cercana. Presionó un poco más fuerte los agarres de su bolso dispuesta a decirlo.

Esta vez ya no solo le debía un favor, le debía varios. En su cabeza se acumulaban y le recordaban continuamente que siempre debía saldarlos pero en vez de eso solo sumaban uno tras otro. Y hoy, esa lista se incrementó un poco más.

\- Gracias por todo – susurro mirándolo a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio consumida por los nervios – por todo… siempre, estas ahí para ayudarme, o hacerme reír, y ahora también para gritar conmigo. En serio agradezco todas tus atenciones y… em… sabes… cuando tu… no, no. Lo que quiero decir es que… tu… me…

 _Ring, ring_

El sonido del teléfono le hizo saltar de su posición, y lo sacó con tanta prisa que sus manos casi lo hacen caer de lleno en el concreto. Al contestar le dio una mirada de _"Lo siento"_ a Ekko, quien al ver esto, solo le guiño un ojo y se alejó unos pasos; despidiéndose con un agitar de brazo.

\- ¿H-hola?

 _\- Tesoro, sé que tienes el día libre hoy y que acordamos que llegaríamos mañana. ¡Pero ha surgido una maravillosa noticia! Tu tía Sivir dice que nos prestará el dinero para el restaurante con la condición de ver cuánto ha crecido su sobrina._

\- ¿Qué?

 _\- Le dijimos que estarías en la estación de Icathia en media hora. Por favor, has el favor de venir lo más rápido posible, ya que ella saldrá del país esta noche. Nuestro futuro está en esto. ¡Te amamos!_

\- ¡P-pero mamá! ¿Hola? – suspiró – Yo no conozco esa estación…

Sus ojos viraron en todas direcciones, encontrando a Ekko que se alejaba con tranquilidad. Miro a su izquierda intentando recordar donde estaba esa dichosa estación. _No lo hagas. No le pidas ayuda. Ya no._ Observo el camino casi intransitado de vehículos; ya no habían taxis. No lo hagas.

\- ¡Ushh ya cállate! – se recrimino a sí misma, dando un trote ligero hacia donde el joven albino se alejaba – ¡Ekko, espera!

\- ¿Malas noticias?

\- ¿Sabes cómo llegar a la estación de Icathia?

\- Huy, eso está al otro lado de la ciudad. Umm mira, solo debes caminar unos 45 minutos por allá y tomar dos autobuses que-

\- ¿En menos de media hora?

\- Oh. Esas si son malas noticias…

Los ojos suplicantes no se desprendieron de él, esperando alguna respuesta salvadora. Como un rayo, Ekko sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, para devolverlo a su lugar y luego tomar a Taliyah de la mano jalándola hacia el medio de la calle.

\- ¿Q-que pasa?

\- Hay un tren que sale a las 6 en punto a unas cuadras cercanas.

\- ¿Y qué horas son?

\- Las 17:47, espero que hayas puesto empeño en las clases de gimnasia.

.

Entre la intrincada arquitectura de la estación de trenes, estaba un hombre muy robusto que trapeaba con lentitud el piso de baldosas; orgulloso de que al fin la casi desierta estación le permitiera limpiar aquel sector tan concurrido en días hábiles.

Hasta podía ver su reflejo en esos azulejos.

Claro, eso hasta que terminase manchado por cuatro pisadas cargadas de polvo, que se extendían hasta donde podía ver.

Ekko y Taliyah quienes corrían sin pausa, se sintieron aliviados de ver que aquel tren aún se mantenía con las puertas abiertas; las cuales cruzaron en un lapso tan corto que parecía que dentro, solo habían entrado fantasmas.

Cuando el tren empezó a moverse segundos luego, los dos lanzaron un sonoro y pesado suspiro intentando recuperar la respiración luego de esa carrera olímpica.

\- Uff estar contigo es como una práctica constante de atletismo, natación, montañismo…

\- ¡Estos inconvenientes nunca son intencionales!

\- Jaja. Solo lo decía por molestarte.

\- Si… Gracias… Emm ya… ya puedes soltarme la mano.

\- Oh l-lo siento.

Un incómodo silencio los invadió. El constante movimiento del tren los mecía y agitaba levemente en cada tramo, como si contara segundo a segundo el tiempo en que no alcanzaban a dirigirse la palabra.

Taliyah estaba preocupada, pero esta vez no solo era por llegar temprano a la estación descrita. Sino por su acompañante. Rayos. Ni siquiera se puso a pensar en cómo es que Ekko volvería a su casa ni a las horas en que llegaría.

Sumado a esto, el calor de su mano no desaparecía y la devolvía al momento en que fue interrumpida por esa oportuna llamada de su madre.

¿Ahora era el momento perfecto para retomar ese punto verdad? Estaban solos en el tren y nada ni nadie interrumpiría, además le daría la oportunidad de agradecerle por este último favor.

\- Ekko, el día de hoy… kya!

Con el reverberar de sus latidos hasta las orejas, Taliyah sintió la cabeza de Ekko apoyarse en su hombro. Al desviar la vista vio el sereno y cansado rostro de aquel muchacho que siempre estaba ahí en momentos importantes, en momentos difíciles y haciendo posibles momentos imposibles; ahora dormido a su lado, todo claramente por el cansancio que se negaba a admitir.

\- Estas agotado tontito… – susurró para si misma para luego apoyarse también junto a él – Gracias.

Como si fuera una maldición divina, el teléfono de Taliyah volvió a sonar, pero fue silenciado a tiempo antes de que diera los repiques mas altos.

\- ¿Mamá? – dijo en voz baja.

 _\- ¿Mamá? ¡No! ¡Soy Ezreal! ¿Tú eres Taliyah_ _Nasaaj, cierto_ _? ¿La chica de las rocas?_

\- Emm sí, pero no me gusta ese apodo, ni siquiera sabía que la gente me llamara así.

 _\- ¡Si! ¡Al fin! ¡He estado marcando números de teléfono la última hora y tú eres la única que me contesta! ¿¡Has visto a Ekko!? Le he llamado durante dos horas y también he marcado todos los números de emergencia que me dejo, pero no he tenido respuesta en ninguna parte. ¿Lo conoces verdad? Ya sabes, un tipo bajito de audífonos dorados que nunca se saca._

\- Emm si… pero-

 _\- ¡Bien! Cuando lo veas por favor dile que el proyecto está terminado, y que ya puede recoger sus cosas del laboratorio._

\- Espera. ¿Qué cosas?

 _\- Dah. Pues sus cosas. Durmió aquí anoche para terminar el brazo robótico. ¿Qué no te lo dijo?_

\- ¿Pero, anoche no era una fiesta?

 _\- Que yo sepa no hubo nada de eso; me dijo que debía que terminar lo antes posible por algo que tenía que hacer el domingo. Uff, menudo esfuerzo hizo, casi no lo veía dormir durante toda la semana. ¡Pero ya le coloque la pintura y los pistones faltantes y esta genial! ¡Ese chico es un genio…!_

Taliyah se quedó muda de la impresión, armando todo lo relacionado con su comportamiento durante la semana.

Entonces esa era la razón de dormir en clases. De encerrarse en el club de ciencias y de su agotada y tardía llegada ese día. Al parecer, todo había sido por ella.

El calor de su corazón empezó a crecer y llenar todo su cuerpo que temblaba ligeramente por la emoción.

 _\- ¿…Hola, hay alguien ahí?_

\- A-ah si.

 _\- Como decía, luego de adjuntar la parte lógica que me correspondía el proyecto está terminado. Dile que encienda su maldito teléfono y que por favor, tome una siesta, que ya no aguanto mirarle las ojeras. Bye_

El teléfono dejo de sonar, y el bamboleo del tren cruzando las uniones en las vías era lo único audible.

Se vio tentada de acariciar sus cabellos blancos, pero solo alcanzo a quitar algunos que opacaban su sereno rostro durmiente.

 _Lo hizo por mí._

Definitivamente Ekko le gustaba cada vez más; y ella se lo demostraría de manera que jamás lo olvidaría. No hoy. La oportunidad se había perdido. Pero aún quedaban tantos días y ocasiones para disfrutar…

Si, definitivamente lo haría.

* * *

 **Y aqui otra vez. Estoy tomando mis dias libres tal y como son... libres xD**

 **Apenas me he podido despejar, pero mi alegria volvio cuando vi la nueva skin de Taliyah. Ya era hora! aunque obligados, pero ya era hora que le den una skin!  
Asi que en comnemoracion, aqui esta el segundo de los tres capitulos.**

Soda 570: **Gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado. Le tengo mucho cariño a Tali y con Ekko, creo que forman una buena pareja ;)**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la siguiente semana!**


	3. Tal vez nunca

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games**_

* * *

 **Tal vez... nunca**

* * *

 _ **Hace un año**_

 _Cuando la directora Fiora entro al salón anunciando que el viaje a Freljord fue aprobado por la junta de vejetes (refiriéndose a los profesores), Taliyah se entusiasmó demasiado. Seria tal y como le había contado su tía Sivir, lleno de nieve, de aire frío que carcomía los pulmones, de misteriosos tesoros en las cuevas de los míticos "Vigilantes"._

 _Su ánimo no bajo en todo el trayecto; ni cuando la encargada de presentar el recorrido intento infundirles miedo al hablar del espíritu que surcaba esos lares, ni las veces en que Ashe se molestaba cuando se animaba a tocar las ruinas del Abismo de los Lamentos, argumentando que era una falta de respeto a sus ancestros._

 _Fue una pena que su entusiasmo le jugara una mala pasada en el momento en que salieron de Rakelstake. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que las ruinas que seguía sin pausa terminaban, vio que estaba rodeada de nieve y que las cuerdas de seguridad ya no existían._

 _El pánico no se apodero de ella al instante, pues recordó la frase "Adaptarse, sobrevivir y vencer" del maestro de gimnasia Rengar y siguió las huellas como les había enseñado._

 _En el momento en que empezó a perder la sensación en los dedos de los pies supo que estaba metida en un grandísimo problema. Pero la esperanza volvió a ella cuando divisó un cairn en la cima de una colina, porque era obvio que éstos se utilizaban para demarcar puntos de referencia y caminos._

 _Pero su gran sorpresa fue que al llegar a este montículo de piedras, solo encontró unas rocas pintadas ORNN en rojo, además de una muy adornada cueva donde un gigantesco carnero afilaba sus cuernos en un árbol caído._

 _Había olvidado que los cairns también podían significar que había un animal cercano._

 _Una ramita traicionera que se rompió en su paso atrás la delató ante el majestuoso animal. Éste, demostrando su gallardía, levanto la cabeza y resoplo el aire helado agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, advirtiendo a la joven que no se atreva a dar un paso más._

 _Las extremidades de Taliyah se quedaron quietas; intento retroceder pero el orgulloso animal resoplaba cada vez más y más fuerte poniéndola totalmente nerviosa. Un oportuno resbalón fue el detonante de que el gigantesco carnero fuera a su ataque._

 _Taliyah corría como podía en ese atiborrado ambiente cargado de nieve, regañando mentalmente a su tía por no advertirle de tales peligros en El Norte._

 _El pecho agitado que subía y bajaba, el temible y ronco sonido detrás de ella, y su voluntad de seguir corriendo no le daba siquiera tiempo a pensar, ni tampoco de mirar hacia donde iba. No tomo el detalle de que una margocaliza, típica de las montañas, sobresalía del suelo; sin piedad, aquella filosa roca le interrumpió su correr, desgarrando su tobillo izquierdo y haciéndola rodar por aquella nevada pendiente._

 _No supo cuántas veces giró, pero si noto cuando se detuvo al chocar con un tronco. El retumbe de sus latidos aplastaba sus oídos, pero el trote del bravo animal seguía acosando su mente; con rapidez trató de levantarse del suelo, pero su suéter que permaneció amarrado fuertemente a una rama del árbol la devolvió con fuerza al suelo._

 _Al volver la vista hacia su perseguidor lo vio, aquel enorme carnero meneaba su cresta y preparaba su carrera hacia la joven que lo sorprendió afilando sus tenaces armas._

 _Al escucharlo correr, Taliyah cerró los ojos con fuerza, los pasos se acercaban y aceleraban para impactar con ella y acabar con su invisible vida..._

 _Pero se detuvo._

 _\- ¡Hey tú, bestia!_

 _Al abrir la vista nuevamente se encontró al carnero agitar la cabeza y profiriendo un quejido y recibiendo pedradas de una silueta a su izquierda._

 _\- ¡Metete con alguien de tu tama- rayos!_

 _Ekko empezó a correr rumbo a un cumulo de rocas, intento escalar y saltar a la saliente de una cueva cercana, pero la nieve le hizo resbalar haciéndolo caer entre unos pequeños huesos a lo largo de ese espacio. Al mirar al animal que había provocado, vio que éste preparaba sus patas y su cabeza aun más furioso que antes._

 _\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Podemos negoc-!_

 _Cuando empezó a correr, un fuerte rugido se escucho dentro de la cueva cercana y, como un ente fantasmal y tan blanco como la nieve que los rodeaba, unas enormes fauces salieron de las sombras y se dirigieron al carnero._

 _El enorme oso blanco atacó, pero el también gigante carnero lo empujo arrojándolo al suelo. Y así, entre rugidos y balos agresivos, garras y cuernos, golpe tras golpe, aquel par de animales invernales pelearon por demostrar quién era el dominador de aquella helada tierra._

 _Ekko no perdió tiempo, se levantó con velocidad y fue hacia Taliyah, encontrándola forcejeando con su suéter atrapado._

 _\- ¡Espera, quita las manos! – gritó él al sacar un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo, para luego cortar la tela liberándola al fin de ese infernal árbol – ¡Vamos!_

 _\- ¡N-no puedo! – profirió Taliyah apuntando su tobillo lastimado._

 _Los ojos del joven viraron en todas direcciones buscando una solución; rápidamente se volteo haciendo pasar un brazo de la muchacha por su cuello, incitándola a que se aferrase a su espalda._

 _Con un ligero tambaleo Ekko la pudo alzar, Taliyah se aferró con todas sus fuerzas y, acomodando sus piernas como pudo, partieron alejándose de aquel caótico ambiente de pelea y destrucción._

 _._

 _El chocolate que la encargada le preparó era insípido y sin sabor. La tal señorita Lissandra (como figuraba en la placa del escritorio) sin duda lo hizo sin cariño, pues seguramente estaba molesta por que pronto iría a recibir una demanda por no hacer el mantenimiento ni resguardar lo suficiente la seguridad en aquella fría exhibición._

 _Aun así, agradecía que la dejaran descansar en aquella confortable oficina. La enfermera Akali ya le había atendido, pero salió furiosa porque ella no fue la única que se había lastimado. Al parecer el grupo popular insistió en tomarse unas "selfies" con un monumento y el brazo de piedra de aquella estatua se había roto. Sobre uno._

 _Dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de repente, por ella vio a Vladimir, Ahri, Katarina, Ekko, y a la enfermera Akali arrastrar dentro al enorme saco de musculo conocido como Darius._

 _\- ¿Dónde se lastimo? – pregunto Akali frotándose la frente._

 _Las chicas presentes desviaron la mirada, al final Vladimir fue el único que habló._

 _\- La piedra le cayo en el pecho, en el estómago y en los... en los testículos._

 _Akali dejo de frotarse la frente. Luego se la golpeó._

 _\- Bien... ayúdenme a traer hielo..._

 _\- Pero... estamos en Freljord, aquí nadie necesit-_

 _\- ¡Entonces salgan afuera y llenen unas bolsas con nieve!_

 _Al tremendo grito Akali salió del lugar, seguido de los demás estudiantes. Pero cuando Ekko estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta, observo a la solitaria chica que lo miraba._

 _\- Hola..._

 _\- Hola..._

 _\- ¿Ya... estas bien?_

 _Taliyah asintió en silencio, presiono un poco mas fuerte su taza e involuntariamente paso una de sus manos por el corte de su suéter escolar._

 _\- Emmm lo siento – susurro Ekko, pasando una mano culpable por su cabello y cerrando la puerta – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento._

 _\- E-esta bien. Yo... debería agradecerte por ayudarme. Me salvaste la vida._

 _Otra vez silencio._

 _Él se acerco unos pasos y se agacho a su altura._

 _\- ¿Puedes quitártela? N-no no me refiero a eso; quiero decir, mira, tengo aguja e hilo._

 _En el momento en que quito su suéter, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ekko al notarlo, se desprendió de su bufanda y le envolvió el cuello, ella recibió este gesto estupefacta, sintiendo por primera vez una repentina aceleración en sus latidos. Pero comparado con las anteriores veces, éste no era miedo._

 _Al tuene sonido de la chimenea artificial, veía al joven que le había salvado la vida cocer con una absorbente concentración._

 _\- Mi madre siempre me dice que tenemos que usar las cosas hasta su límite. Mira mi chaqueta, si, debo admitirlo, es de segunda mano pero ¿Puedes creer que tiene casi mi edad? ¡Luce como nueva!_

 _Ahora un sonrojo. Y solo hizo falta que él posase un segundo sus pupilas sobre ella, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- Oh, perdona mi torpeza. Emm Ekko – dijo extendiéndole una mano – ya sabes, el tipo del copete. ¿Taliyah verdad? La chica que se ató a Galio y apareció en las noticias._

 _Completamente avergonzada, Taliyah se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Nunca jamás creyó que proteger aquella antigua estatua tallada le diera tanta fama local._

 _\- I-intentaba que no la destruyeran. Es… era… un orgullo de la ciudad y… – suspiró – ¿Soy una completa loca por intentar cuidar una estatua verdad?_

 _\- ¡N-no! Digo, es… es admirable; arriesgaste tu vida por una causa que creíste correcta. Aunque, es una lástima que de todas maneras la hayan derribado._

 _Ahora un escalofrío. Un fuerte escalofrió que recorrió toda su piel, su reciente herida y que termino su recorrido en su estómago, brindándole un choque eléctrico que calentaba poco a poco su pecho._

 _\- ¡Listo! Mira, casi ni se nota la cortada._

 _Taliyah recibió su prenda sorprendida. Las palabras de agradecimiento no salían pues para ese instante su cerebro no completaba siquiera conjugar un verbo. Impulsó a sus manos a moverse para quitarse la bufanda y por fin decir alguna palabra, pero al momento de tocar la tela, una cabeza con forma de cebolla se apareció por la puerta semi-abierta._

 _\- ¿Emm Ekko?_

 _\- ¿Vlad? ¿No tenían que estar recogiendo nieve?_

 _\- Si, sobre eso… Ummm digamos que cierta chica de cabello escarlata golpeo "accidentalmente" a la enfermera con la pala para nieve._

 _\- No sé si está bien o no, que ya no me sorprenda escuchar eso de ustedes – dijo Ekko tomándose la frente – bien, vamos._

 _Taliyah intento pronunciar palabra, pero sus labios se negaban a moverse, viendo como ese joven con audífonos y cabellos blancos se alejaba de ella con agónica lentitud. Aun muda, trató de zafarse de la bufanda, pero esta se negaba a abandonar sus cabellos rebeldes, y para cuando logró hacerlo, descubrió que volvía a estar sola en la habitación._

 _Tardó demasiado en hablar._

 _Un profundo vacío inundo su garganta, la agria bebida de la soledad la abrazaba nuevamente y aquella pequeña chispa que logro encender esa antorcha de felicidad había vuelto a apagarse._

 _Unos pasos se escucharon correr por el pasillo._

 _\- Por cierto, puedes quedarte con la bufanda, hace un frio tremendo allí fuera – dijo Ekko asomando su cabeza por la puerta, para luego volver a desaparecer en una sonora carrera._

 _Quien hubiera imaginado que aquel gesto volvió a iluminar el rostro de Taliyah hasta límites de ebullición._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Veigar era un ser malvado, demasiado malvado.

Ella solo quería invitarlo a atrapar mariposas, pero él fue tan grosero, como para tirarle la red muy, muy lejos de su tienda.

Lulu encontró su red muy cerca del cuarto de uno de los guardabosques; quien para su mala fortuna, vio el instrumento y amenazó con quitárselo, pero al ver su carita llena de tristeza, opto simplemente por devolvérselo sabiendo que por su estado de ánimo, no cazaría ni siquiera un caracol.

Abatida y angustiada, arrastraba su red por el salvaje césped del campamento Targón, rodeado por sus alegres compañeros de excursión que corrían y jugaban en una cancha cercana, saltaban la cuerda en las competencias por "puntos estrella" y gritaban ánimos a cualquiera de los bandos mientras jalaban la soga con todas sus fuerzas en un alegre entorno de compañerismo, rodeados por el deleitante aroma del bosque silvestre.

Llego así hasta el final de las carpas, donde, ya no aguantando su tristeza, arrojó su red directamente al bosque, enojada porque todos se divertían menos ella.

Pero luego de escuchar un "¡Auch!" entre aquellos arbustos, empezó a correr porque creyó que tal vez llegó a lastimar alguna ardilla, encontrándose solo con una joven de cabellos castaños, quien se frotaba la cabeza dolorida. No, no era una ardilla

.

Taliyah nunca creyó que leer "Golpes de la vida de Lee Sin", le fuera a traer la misma suerte que él corrió en sus días de combate. Es más, creyó que se había alejado lo suficiente como para que nadie del campamento la interrumpiese, pero al parecer, su mala suerte continuaba persiguiéndola hasta lugares tan remotos como Targón.

En el momento en que levanto el objeto que la golpeo, éste desapareció de sus manos arrebatado por la pequeña muchacha de cabello lila.

\- ¡Es mío!

\- Claro, claro, como digas – respondió, volviendo su vista a su libro y apoyándose en el árbol en que reposaba – La próxima vez, fíjate a donde arrojas tus cosas ¿Si?

Lulu no contestó, solo le saco la lengua e hizo un puchero girándose para volver a su camino. Pero cuando apenas dio un paso, su cabizbajo había vuelto a adornar su carita triste.

Arrastrando nuevamente su red por el césped, caminó hasta el árbol donde se apoyaba Taliyah y se arrojó a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

Una fuerte vena sobresalía de la frente de Taliyah; no le bastaba con golpearla y romper la paz que tenía, ahora también le molestaba con su presencia con un aura de negatividad y enojo que contagiaría incluso a los insectos a su alrededor. Bufó un enojado suspiro y se volteó hacia la pequeña enojona, dispuesta a "sugerirle cortésmente" que fuera a otro sitio.

Sin embargo al voltear, fue grande su sorpresa pues aquella pequeña furia, agitaba sus hombros en un ligero sollozo que crecía gradualmente.

\- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ni la red, ni el libro, ni nada cercano la distraían del ruidoso llanto que empezaba a volver loca a la joven que nunca lidio con algo así antes.

La idea de cómo calmó a Nasus en la veterinaria, justo antes de su inyección antirrábica le vino a la mente y, tal como lo hizo con su perro, lanzó un abrazo a Lulu y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza para que se calmase. Increíblemente, esta táctica que funcionaba solo con caninos estaba dando resultados.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? – susurró aun rodeándola en sus brazos.

\- Si… – contestó quitándose las lágrimas secas del rostro, cruzando sus brazos e inflando la mejillas un poco – Es solo que Veigar es... es… ush!

\- Hmh… Entonces es por eso – dijo Taliyah apoyándose en el árbol, abrazando a Lulu delante de ella como si fuera un enorme peluche – Te entiendo, a veces los chicos son imposibles de tratar.

Lulu guardo silencio, concediéndole con éste la razón a Taliyah. Si, el 90% de las veces los chicos eran muy difíciles de tratar.

\- No le gusta cuando trato de llevarlo al algún lado, no le gusta cuando le compro galletas, no le gusta cuando le pido que cace mariposas conmigo… – suspiro – Ni siquiera le gusta cuando le digo que lo quiero…

Taliyah se sintió sorprendida, y por un segundo dejo de acariciar sus cabellos.

\- Oh. Entonces ya llegaste a eso…

\- Por supuesto que sí, es lo primero que le dije para que me hable, pero desde entonces siempre trata de evitarme, o escapa cuando trato de abrazarlo, o cuando quiero besarlo. ¡Siempre escapa! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! Pero a la vez lo quiero…

\- Jeje… se necesita de mucho valor para lo que le dices y haces.

\- Todos me dicen eso. Ni que fuera tan difícil – susurró haciendo un puchero – Solo tienes que acercarte, mirarle directamente a los ojos y gritar con toda la voz del viento. _¡Me gustas!_

Taliyah rió con fuerza, encantada y sorprendida por la facilidad con que aquel par de palabras salían de los labios de su compañera.

\- Créeme, lo he intentado. Muchas veces.

\- ¿¡Y te fue bien!? No, no te fue bien – dijo al recapacitar la respuesta – ¿¡No es Veigar quien te gusta verdad!?

La entusiasta de las piedras contuvo otra risa.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte – contestó jalándole un poco una mejilla.

\- ¡Pero es lo más fácil del mundo! – grito Lulu levantándose del suelo – Solo tienes que- que- hacer que esa bombita que tienes en el pecho estalle y- y- decirle que te gusta lo esponjoso de su cabello, o- o- su cicatriz en la frente, o la forma de sus orejas, o la manera en que siempre hace su cara de enojado cuando voy a comer a su lado… aunque por dentro nunca le agrade estar solo…

El entusiasta tono de voz de Lulu se reducía cada vez que una pronunciaba palabra, silenciándose al final.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho eh?

La muchacha de cabello purpura asintió en silencio.

El salvaje sonido de los insectos las envolvió, las hojas moviéndose al son de la brisa, los repiqueteos de los pájaros carpinteros o de las ramas meciéndose por el movimiento de las ardillas. Taliyah abrazo sus rodillas, escondiendo parcialmente su rostro a la vez que recordaba que tenía una plana escrita en que redactó su " _declaración de amor"._ El cual incluso había memorizado desde tiempo.

Al frotar la gastada bufanda que llevaba, una sonrisa adorno sus labios. Pero esta se desvaneció al instante al recordar lo que hubo pasado el anterior viernes.

Apoyo el mentón sobre sus rodillas y profirió un profundo suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿Acaso no se lo has dicho?

La frase de Lulu la distrajo de sus pensamientos, pero al entender la pregunta negó levemente con la cabeza.

\- Je. Siempre que lo intento… algo sale mal.

Silencio.

\- ¿Nunca pensaste en decírselo antes de que todo salga mal? – pregunto con inocencia. Dejando pensativa a Taliyah.

\- ¿!Y si- y si- lo tuvieras aquí lo harías!?

\- Yo...

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! Quiero ver como lo haces tú, para saber si lo hice mal.

Dijo con entusiasmo y agito sus manitos suplicando con una hiriente ternura.

Taliyah desvió la mirada recogiendo un poco de su cabello tras su oreja. Decirlo en voz alta era demasiado vergonzoso. Sin embargo, una voz interior le suplicaba que alguna vez debería decir esas frases memorizadas en voz alta.

Aspiro aire mientras sus mejillas se empezaban a sonrojar, imaginando la figura invisible de Ekko delante de ella.

 _\- Me gustas._

Y ahí acabo todo.

Presionada por su corazón las demás palabras empezaban a formularse como por arte de magia, con un sentimiento que se apoderaba de sus labios y que ya no podía parar.

 _\- Me gustas... más de lo normal. Me gustas... más que solo caerme bien. Me gustas... más que solo agradarme y... mucho... mucho más de lo que te imaginas._

 _Tenía que decirte. Tenía que decirte que desde aquel primer gesto en Freljord yo... ya no te veo como solo un compañero de clases, ya no... te veo como el chico que se sienta delante, ni... ni... como el amigo que nunca tuve... Porque... porque tu... te has convertido en alguien muy, muy especial._

 _Tu siempre... estas... ahí... para... ayudarme, cuidarme... salvarme... y- todas las cosas que has hecho por mi, desde- desde algún pequeño gesto, todas tus sonrisas que penetran en mi corazón o las veces que tomas mi mano... yo... ya no me siento tan... invisible._

 _Gracias. Gracias por todo, por tus atenciones, por tu paciencia y... gracias, gracias por dejar que me enamore de ti Ekko..._

Alivio. Las palabras terminaron y de pronto se sintió con energía; con un fuego que quemaba su pecho y que ardía en sus mejillas, pero enfriados por aquel sentimiento. Alivio.

Levantó la vista, para afrontar la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, para encarar la admiración o la burla de Lulu.

Pero nunca creyó encontrarse con el sonido de un balón de futbol cayendo en el césped a su lado derecho.

El número 12 en la camiseta azul, el cabello blanco con ese copete que parecía desafiar la gravedad y esos particulares auriculares dorados solo le podían pertenecer a una persona.

El color rojo nunca se había manifestado en su tez morena como ahora. Ekko estaba con la boca abierta y tan sorprendido que había dejado caer el balón que antes tenía en sus manos.

Sus miradas chocaron por eternos segundos, con las pupilas tambaleantes que demostraban sorpresa, asombro… y miedo.

\- ¡Ekko! ¿¡Eh, cuanto te vas a tardar en traer el maldito balón!?

Este absurdo grito rompió toda la tensión. Taliyah, todavía con la respiración entrecortada impulsó a sus piernas a responder y salió a una veloz carrera adentrándose en el mar de árboles; sin importarle el reclamo de Lulu, sin importarle que Ekko le haya gritado " _espera_ ". Lo único que quería ahora era _ser invisible._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _\- Señorita Nasaaj, antes de retirarse, podría llevar esto a la oficina del señor Ryze – dijo con un tono agotado la directora Fiora, dándole unos papeles – Tengo algunos asuntos… urgentes que tratar con el señor Du Couteau._

 _Taliyah salió del salón un poco dudosa acerca de en qué embrollos se hubiera metido Talon, pero dejo de preocuparse al recordar la excursión que harían la próxima semana y que se efectuaría gracias a esa estricta mujer._

 _Recorrió los pasillos con un trote ligero pero sus agujetas la traicionaron justo antes de llegar a la oficina descrita antes. Al recoger los papeles tirados en el suelo escucho una leve voz de reproche, perteneciendo ésta al maestro de matemáticas._

 _\- …upante. Mira, no es que desee ser el típico profesor estricto que todos odian, solo deseo lo mejor para mis estudiantes, pero esto jovencito, empieza a descontrolarse._

 _\- Mis puntajes solo han bajado cinco puntos, profesor._

 _\- Si, y eso es lo preocupante; les prometí el cupo a Piltover si mantenían notas arriba de los 90, pero en tus últimas pruebas no se han mantenido. Bajaron. Y el radio estadístico implica que debes aprobar con mucho más el próximo examen._

 _\- Oh, lo haré. Claro que lo haré – contesto en un tono aburrido aquel joven de cabellos blancos._

 _\- Será mejor que lo haga jovencito. Sus amigos ya me han comentado que usted está muy distraído y descuidado últimamente. Espero que no se-_

 _\- Lo verá en mis notas del próximo mes señor Rzye – encaró desafiante – ¿Puedo irme ya?_

 _El profesor agito la mano como si espantara una mosca, para luego centrar su atención a un periódico y a su ya tibio café. Ekko salió del lugar, pero al primer paso que dio en el pasillo se dio cuenta que un montón de papeles estaban tirados en el suelo._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Taliyah corría como lo hizo en los pasillos, desgastando toda la energía de sus muslos, alejándose de todo como lo decidió en ese entonces.

Las pisadas que dejaba en el pasto se desvanecían luego de unos segundos, pero las ligeras gotas de agua que caían por sus mejillas, regaban las plantas a su paso.

\- ¡Taliyah! ¡Espera! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa!?

\- ¡Aléjate!

Su ciego camino desemboco en un pequeño sendero descendente. Presionaba sin pausa a sus pulmones a no ceder y a sus cansadas piernas no detenerse.

Tenía que huir.

\- ¡Taliyah detente!

\- ¡Aléjate!

Quería huir.

\- ¡Taliyah por favor! ¿¡Podrías por un momento parar y-!?

\- ¡Nooo!

Debía huir.

No existía otra forma.

Su huida rodeada por la oscuridad de los troncos continuaba en una senda sin fin. Cuando su cuerpo empezó a resistirse por el cansancio se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar la respiración. Sus pies se posaban en un gastado y pequeño puente de madera que cruzaba un rio completamente seco, cuyos tablones estaban tan rajados como su antiguo deseo.

Las pisadas detrás de ella se detuvieron y quien la seguía con premura ahora la miraba agitado.

\- Tali… que… porq-

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Ni siquiera sé a qué te refieres!

 **-** ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa! Mi culpa… – Taliyah se abrazó a si misma, agachando su cuerpo en tristeza – Lo siento… lo siento… yo… soy mala para ti. Siempre te hago… perder el tiempo o- o- te distraigo para estés conmigo y- y- te pido ayuda para cosas inútiles y por mi culpa… por mi culpa perderás todo por lo que trabajaste.

\- Ese día…

\- ¡Lo escuché! Escuche que tendrías problemas si continuabas quedándote conmigo y por eso… por eso…

\- Tali…

Su corazón decía estas palabras como si fuera aplastado por mil aguijas, presionando a su cabeza a aceptar ésta, como la decisión correcta.

\- ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho Ekko! Y yo… te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Te quiero como nunca imagine querer a alguien. Tu… tu eres el prisma que descompuso los colores que me volvían invisible y… te quiero yo… pero… quiero lo mejor para ti y- y… – ya no podía contener el llanto que anhelaba salir al pronunciar lo siguiente – no podemos… ya no podemos ser amigos.

Lo dijo. Al fin lo dijo.

De frente; abriendo y desbordando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y si, nunca fue como lo había planeado.

Nada le salía como lo había planeado.

Sus mangas estaban húmedas por frotar las cascadas de sus ojos y sus hombros agotados de tanto sollozar, porque ahora que se lo dijo tenía que volver a ser nadie.

Aun movida por el miedo y la tristeza dio unos cuantos pasos de espaldas, aun teniendo frente a ella a la persona más importante en su mundo. Diciendo _adiós_ con una forzada e inútil sonrisa.

Pero al dar el paso definitivo para dejarlo atrás, un traicionero tablón de madera empezó a crujir bajo sus pies. De pronto todo el esqueleto de la estructura empezó a temblar, crujidos, rupturas y madera explotando la sorprendió, dejándola al merced de la gravedad que la reclamaba.

Nada le salía como lo había planeado.

Pero tan rápido como un rayo blanco, un abrazo la envolvió por detrás; aferrada y rodeada por este fantasma, se sintió caer sobre los tablones, rodando entre aquellos maderos punzantes e hirientes hasta sentir el choque de su cuerpo con la tierra debajo.

Cuando alcanzo a abrir los ojos luego de tal caos, sus orbes se toparon con el marrón de las pupilas del chico que siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Taliyah estaba rodeada en sus brazos, cubierta por esa protección única que siempre le hacía sentir segura.

\- ¿Estas bie-?

\- ¡Gah!

Explotó. Con sus brazos lastimados empezó a dar leves e inofensivos golpes al pecho de Ekko en un arrebato de ira y aflicción.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué siempre estás ahí!? ¿¡Por qué siempre me ayudas!? ¿¡Por qué siempre me cuidas!? ¿¡Por qué siempre me salvas!?¿¡Por qué haces todo esto!? ¿¡Porque no simplement-!?

\- ¡Porque me gustas! ¿¡SI!? ¡Me gustas!

Se podría jurar que en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo.

\- ¡Me gustas! Me gustas… – susurró frotando sus mejillas pobladas de unas adorables pecas – desde hace… desde hace mucho. Desde… que vi a esa chica protegiendo una estatua la admire, la contemple, la quise… y cuando supe que estaba en mi curso yo… descubrí que eras mucho más. Mucho más.

Haces que… haces que me quede sin palabras, haces que… pierda toda lógica y actúe como un tonto, que actúe sin pensar. Haces que mi cuerpo entre en fisión nuclear, dividiendo mis partículas que causan un cosquilleo en mi estómago, mi cabeza y mi corazón. Siento que debo descubrirte, hallar todos los misterios que escondes en cada una de tus sonrisas o tus bromas que nadie más entiende excepto yo. Porque yo… quiero pertenecer a algo más, más de tu mundo, de tus pensamientos, de tus miedos y estar ahí siempre… intentando ser el motivo de tus sonrisas. Estoy enamorado de ti, Taliyah.

Sus mejillas ardían como la lava, mientras sentía su corazón estallar en una erupción volcánica expulsando piroclastos. Su cuerpo, tan tieso como la petricita, quedó pasmado al escuchar esas dulces palabras salir de la persona que la miraba con unos sinceros ojos cristalinos.

\- Ekko tu… – susurró frotando con sorpresa el mentón de quien tenía delante, pero alejó sus dedos cubriéndose la boca aun sin recuperarse del asombro – De mi... De mi... – y como un diamante formandose a 2000 ºC, su rostro empezó a tornarse rojo debido a esta temperatura – ¿¡De mi!? Hay no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. ¡No! No… no puedes… tu tiene- tienes que concentrart- ¿¡De mi!?

Ekko bufó una sonrisa, levantando sus manos hasta tomar el rostro de Taliyah con delicadeza, quitando sus palmas que opacaban su adorable rostro avergonzado.

\- Je. Esa es solo una de las razones por la que me gustas, tus reacciones son... adorables.

\- ¿¡D-d-d-d-d-de mi!? – tartamudeo aun sin creerlo – N-n-n-no... siempre te meto en problemas y te hago perder el tiempo y ahora que me dices esto, te distraeré mas y-y-y-y ¿¡De mi!?

\- Podemos superarlo. Un ejercicio matemático siempre puede resolverse, un problema químico tiene solución. SI debo admitirlo estuve- estuve demasiado distraído porque era feliz, era feliz con la chica que quiero. Pero juro, que si prometes no hacer estos nuevos escapes e intentar matarte nuevamente, me esforzare más para que no tengas que preocuparte.

\- Yo... no se que decir. No puedo creerlo. ¿¡Estuviste guardando esto durante tanto tiempo!?

\- Je. Lo estuve, pero nunca tuve oportunidad. Por alguna razón algo siempre salía mal.

Se sintió tan identificada que no pudo contener una risilla irónica, siendo ésta la culpable de que derramara una lágrima de felicidad.

\- Tenemos muy mala suerte.

\- La tenemos.

Se quedaron perdidos en sus apasionadas miradas, perdidos en el tiempo y perdidos en sus pensamientos complementados. Llenando los huecos y dudas que tuvieron y apartando por completo sus angustias.

\- Me gustas... – susurró Ekko.

\- Me gustas... – susurró Taliyah.

Sin contener la emoción y aun aferrados al suelo, Taliyah se lanzó en un fuerte abrazo correspondido con todas las emociones que contuvo hasta ahora.

\- Auch, no tan fuerte, creo que me rompí una costilla.

\- ¡L-lo siento!

.

Las chispas de ceniza volaban silenciosos al cielo nocturno, siendo impulsado por las alegres ondas sonoras provenientes de un violín cercano.

Su usuaria interpretaba las movidas tonadas del típico ritmo norteño de Freljord, lo que complementaba eficazmente con la danza que hacían muchos de los estudiantes alrededor de la gigantesca fogata.

Era raro que Irelia participara e incluso disfrutara de los eventos grupales, pero ahí estaba, interpretando las canciones que había practicado en secreto y que su maestro particular de música le prohibió tocar.

La directora veía a todos sus alumnos bailar alegres desde un balcón cercano. A su lado Ryze también vigilaba a los jóvenes pero él lo hacía con un ojo vigilante para cerciorarse de que no hubieran excesos amorosos entre la oscuridad de la noche. Aun así, Fiora le calmó alegando que los muchachos deberían disfrutar de estos paseos y que aprendiesen de sus propios errores. Aunque reprochándose a si misma por lo sucedido esa tarde.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron primero en las parejas que desaparecían entre las tinieblas; a un colorido par que se había robado las miradas de los espectadores por una danza con piruetas y que ahora demostraban su cariño cerca de un tronco. A otro dúo que, escondidos entre los arboles jugueteaban chocando sus frentes y narices enredando entre sí sus ropas deportivas, y por ultimo, vislumbro a un par de jovencitas de cabello naranja y plateado, escabullirse dentro de una carpa apagando la linterna.

Sonrió jocosamente, aunque algo celosa de la juventud. Enfocó esta vez su vista en las personas solitarias. En un joven de una larga trenza azabache apoyado en el primer árbol del claro. En una jovencita que sostenía una red dispuesta a lanzarlo a la fogata, pero que se detuvo al ver como un muchacho con un enorme sombrero y de su misma altura se acercaba a ella; no alcanzo a leer los labios, pero por el abrazo que recibió, supuso en que eran bastante cercanos. Y por último, a una joven con banditas en las manos y rostro caminar entre la gente, moviendo la cabeza pareciendo buscar a alguien.

Taliyah, recorría el campamento de aquí para allá. Había pasado por la enfermería del lugar, pero al no encontrar allí a Ekko, se dispuso a buscarlo entre el lugar más lleno del campamento.

\- ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Invalido pasando! – gritó Jinx, burlándose por como Ezreal y Vladimir transportaban en "silla" a Ekko hasta una fila de asientos de madera.

Con prisa, Taliyah se acercó hacia él, mientras Ezreal apartaba las manos sus manos asqueado y sacudiéndolas en el aire.

\- Lo que uno hace por los amigos tiene un límite Ekko. Y ayudarte a cag-

\- Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya Solo... ¿Olvidemos el hecho sí?

\- ¡Ekko! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Hola Tali. Mas aliviado luego de ir al ba-

\- ¡Olvidémoslo! ¿Sí? – grito el rubio alejándose de ellos.

\- Dejo a los tortolitos en paz – siseo Vladimir – las sombras me reclaman.

Con el sonido de la alegría frente a ellos, un suave silencio que solo les pertenecía a ellos los envolvió. La joven viró su vista al pie lastimado y envuelto en tablillas de Ekko, pero antes de siquiera sentir culpa, su mano apoyada en el asiento fue envuelta por una calidez inusual.

\- La enfermera dice que es un esguince, no te preocupes me repondré en dos semanas.

\- ¿Te presente a mi tía, cierto? Uso una silla de ruedas una vez. Podría pedirle que te la pret-

\- Ee... n-no gracias – interrumpió nervioso – Creo que con un bastón será suficiente por un tiempo.

\- E-esta bien.

Taliyah asintió nerviosa al sentir como los dedos de Ekko se entrelazaban con los suyos. Observó a sus compañeros danzar y girar contentos a la luz naranja de la fogata.

\- ¿Quieres bailar no?

Ella afirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, bailar era algo que tenía en la sangre y ahora contenía sus deseos de hacerlo, pero medito un poco en su respuesta.

\- Me quedaré contigo – contestó con determinación.

\- ¿¡Pero por qué no salen los dos!? – gritó una sombra detrás de ellos asustándolos un poco – ¡Lo siento! ¡Tengo la mala costumbre de entrometerme muy de lleno en los asuntos del bosque! Ahora mismo fui a reconstruir la guarida de unos adorables gorriones que se quejaban desde ayer.

Su vestimenta verde y blanca (aunque algo sucia) era la de los encargados del lugar.

\- Em, ¿Buen trabajo señor guardabosques?

\- Oh, no es necesario el título. Con "El tipo de los árboles" me conformo jovencito. Lamento haber escuchado su conversación, pero el campamento Targón fue diseñado para la alegría y gozo de la juventud. No puedo dejar a dos visitantes estar tristes. ¡Oh! ¡Tengo una idea!

El alto y barbudo hombre se internó de nuevo y sin problemas al bosque. "Perdóneme señor roble, le devolveré el favor mañana. Ahora mismo es una emergencia" dijo, volviendo y desojando en el trayecto la corta rama y dejándola limpia hasta llegar a la pareja.

\- Listo. Acá tiene señor y señorita, ahora podr-

\- ¡Ivern! ¡Que les hiciste a mis mascotas! – gritó el otro guardabosques – ¡Oh, mis adorables pimpollos!

\- ¡Ellos desean ser libres Maokai! Discúlpenme, debo ir a calmarlo antes de que empiece a enojarse.

Dando largos y cómicos pasos, ambos lo vieron adentrarse al edificio principal, soltando una pequeña risilla al conocer a tan curioso sujeto.

\- Necesitas...

\- Si, por favor.

Con un poco de esfuerzo Ekko pudo pararse, aferrándose con una mano al hombro de Taliyah y la otra presionando el intento de bastón.

\- Lo siento, si no hubier-

\- Shh... está bien. Recuerda, tener alguna lesión al caminar hace parecer a un científico aún más brillante.

\- Jeje. Tienes razón – susurró ella, acortando su distancia para al final apoyarse en su pecho – siempre te la pasas dándome la contraria.

\- Es porque eres muy negativa.

\- Jeje – sonrió, apegándose más a él – Gracias por ser mi protón.

\- Y a ti por mantener las cargas en constante movimiento.

Y rodeados la luz de las luciérnagas que escapaban del edificio principal, ambos jóvenes disfrutaron de una tiesa y poco movida danza de amor. Envueltos en las luces de la fogata y del caos infundado por los insectos y que hacían huir a unos cuantos y que maravillaban a otros.

\- ¡Vuelen luciérnagas! ¡Son libres!

\- ¡Ya deja de liberar a mis mascotas!

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Fin? A que es bonito leer eso verdad? Pues venga, que en este fic me salieron las cosas mas rápido.**

 **Ahora mismo tengo mi botella de champán y estoy dando el brindis porque Tali ya tiene otra skin mas. Wiiii.**

 **Aunque no se si este sea el ultimo capitulo, dado que un viajesito hace poco me ha dado la idea de elaborar un extra mas... pero eso se verá con el tiempo. Pero creo que exageré con el cliché en este episodio :S**

 **Asi que hasta otra mis lectores!**

 **Un saludo a:**

Soda 570 : Gracias por estar desde el principio.

Un kiwi: Ahora si, el skt - ssg se ha cumplido. Pero va ser doloroso verlos pelear ;-;

RubyLRed: El morenazo de Piltover es tierno y atento, lasitma que Jinx se lo perdio. Pero ee, aqui tiene alguien que le apoyará mucho mas!

Y tambien a todos los lectores anomimos! XD


End file.
